Interesting
by Ryutsuki717
Summary: Just a silly little continuous story I will be working on... this will be updated. Note this includes my own character


The sky? Cloudless. Temperature? Perfect. The scenery...? "Absolutely stunning" exclaimed a certain red haired ninja, his arms spread wide, seemingly embracing the air that flowed around him. A leaf gently grazed his face like a touch of a hand, drifting to the ground in back and forth motion. Middle of the fall season it was, almost making it appear as if the top of the trees were engulfed in beautiful flame. Nothing could ruin this day as this ninja called 'Ryutsuki 'was going to visit the Leaf Village, his second home, and where he was raised. He lifted his head to the sun and opened his blue eyes, slightly smiling, enjoying the wind lapping at his pale face.

Although this was a moment of bliss, his guard never fell, no matter the situation. An easy turn to the side and the kunai speeding towards the back of his head buried itself into a tall pine tree. _Surprise attack... again?_ He thought, lightly giggling as he turned to face team seven.

"Oi! Why'd you do that?" Ryutsuki said in mock annoyance, his blue eyes playful. "Sasuke... I'll shall have you know that my guard does not drop especially on the days when you have no missions with your sensei... You guys always pursue me on afternoons like this." His face turned back to the sky, snorting when a bug landed on the tip of his nose. Sasuke spoke up, a smirk across his face. "Graceful as always I see."

"Oh, shush... I attract bugs, you've all seen how badly I get bit sometimes by those darned mosquito. Little buggers they are..."

Sasuke shrugged, glaring at Naruto, who looked like he was going to explode.

(Ryutsuki's POV)

He suddenly started to laugh and smirk at me, which wasn't exactly rare, but this time he didn't seem to being going in for a silly insult or a selfish remark.

"You know what else you attract, Ryu-Sama?" He turned his head to the side, trying exceptionally hard not to go completely crazy with laughter, and it was apparent in his reddening face from holding his breath.

Both Sakura and Sasuke glare at Naruto, their eyes full of fear. "Naruto! You know what will happen if you tell, I thought that s- er, _we_ already discussed this!"

I cock my head, cross my arms, and raise an eyebrow at the trio. "...Hm?"

A single hit from Sakura and a bold "Shut your big mouth Naruto, baka!" Was all it took to quiet the knucklehead ninja. He rubbed the back of his neck, a playful grin across his face. My own expression hasn't change during this whole... episode.

"The usual nonsense..." I shrug and turn my back towards them, in the direction of their village. "I might as well escort you back, it's not safe out here, and Genin like yourselves should really not be alone without at _least_ a Chunin. And I myself was going to visit today..."

"And what, you're calling us weak?!" Naruto huffed, his fists glued to his side.

"No, I was simply saying it was dangerous, nothing more." I give Naruto a smile, which he returns with an annoyed frown. "Hmph! I'm going to become the next Hokage! No one will stand in the way of that! Not even you! Believe it!" He said, thrusting his finger into my face, his eyes squinting dangerously.

I pat his head and start to walk slowly towards to direction of the Leaf. "Of course you will..."

 _Full of confidence, this one..._

As the village came into sight, I could hear behind me Sasuke having a heated "argument" with Naruto, most likely about Sasuke getting all the attention.

"Sasuke this, Sasuke that!"

"Stop picking on Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura's voice.

As we walk, my hand massages my head, an ache startig to form on my temple. _Sometimes these three really push my buttons... But I can't lose my temper._

The village got closer with every step, the top of it peeking through the orange capped trees. Some of the ninja were pacing out swiftly, obviously heading out for a mission of sorts. I nod to them all, some return the friendly gesture, others just gave me a blank stare. Yes, I am from this village. A part of it? No. I was born, raised, and became a ninja here, but my own dream required me to be a part of no certain village, though I did have to endure the pain of leaving my good friends of many years behind. But with distrust growing between the great nations, I found no reason to stay, it was simply pointless. The voices of the trio were silenced, as I was drowning in my deep pool of thought. Although my reputation is well earned for protecting the students and children precious to the village, my headband always seemed to make people wary of me, and I easily became a topic of conversation. The destination now only steps away, I hang my head slightly, nodding to the guards at the entrance. A quick identification was all I needed to pass through. Houses lined the streets, woman carrying baskets of produce, transporting them to stores... children racing each other... students throwing shuriken at scurrying mice... a joyfull day it was. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all separate, free to do what they wish. I notice that Sakura is hot on Sasuke's trail, a small kid named Lee on Sakura's. All I do is simply continue on my way, grazing plants with my hand as they come into reach.

Some of the women, when recognizing who I was exactly, stopped to look at me, hugging their children close their chests. I turn slowly and look at them in the eye with a smile, trying not to appear threatening, which I apparently do.

"...You should know by now that I am not dangerous, I have protected the young ones of this village many times, I wouldn't be looking so fearful of me, eh?"

My gaze shifts to the kids and I wink, who return it with a toothy smile, their chubby cheeks red from the tight squeeze of their mothers. In sheer respect, and to gain a small amount of trust among these woman, I bow to them. "Have a nice day ladies." My feet continue to carry me elsewhere, no certain destination.

... _Am I really that mysterious?_ I ask myself, but then I remember the mark on my headband... of course that would bring attention. My hands find the knot and it is pulled from my head in one stroke, making it's way into my left pocket, already quite full of tools and the like. My pool of thought has not yet been dried out, plenty of words an sentences spinning with the gears.

As soon as my mind was about to shift to yet another topic, a hand was wrapped with my own, and it had a strong grip. The voice of Gai filled my eardrums, annoyingly so. Gai had been chasing my tail and declaring his love for me since we first were accepted into the academy together... Unfortunately not being able to shake him off since.

His face branded a huge smile, leaning towards me.

"Yeeee! Ryutsukiiiiii! My love!" Gai tried to swing in for a kiss, but I pushed his face back forcefully and hissed.

"What the actual hell, Gai?!"

the smile he had didn't fadeand he shot a finger to the sky, one of his dark eyes closed into wink "Do not disregard our bond, for we were meant for each oth-!"

"Gai! As you know, I am _not_ in love with you! I thought I always made that clear! " I clench my fists, reading to strike if need be, or just if he gets too much onto my nerves. Although I say this in a calm sort of manor, I feel like I am going to explode with annoyance. I have had so much of this from Gai.

"Ooooh-oh! You're so cute when you are stubborn like this... Denying our passion for eachother..." He cups his own face and swoons.

Quickly I land a punch. He falls to the ground, picking his noggin back up, his eyes half closed, a dreamy look on his intense face. "I will wait for you, my moon dragon..." (Ryutsuki means moon dragon in Japanese)

The practical twin, Lee, and the Sakura obsessed bushy browed boy, rushes towards the crippled body of his instructor. "Gai-sensei!"

Gai points a finger in my general direction, yelling: "THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL-GAH" and then his face hit the ground again with a loud smack, a pool of scarlet blood forming around his head.

"SENSEEEEEIIII!" Gai screamed.

"Oh brother..." I said, my headache growing.

The dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha glint, an emotionless expression across his face.

My voice erupts in his direction. "This Gai really annoys me, you see? Sometimes that annoyance goes a little overboard...

"Understood... This happens a lot I assume? You seem to be pretty experienced with avoiding his er... affections..." Lee poked Gai in the face with a stick. (S-Sensei?)

My left hands rubs the back of my neck. "I guess you could say that... I mean, I don't mind Gai... I quite like him." this phrase earned a confused look. "As a friend." I quickly confirm. "But the problem is it's hard to be friendly with someone when they are _constantly_ doing things like... that..."

My eyes rest on the fretful Lee and the unconscious Gai, his hair sticky from the red fluids pouring from his probably broken nose. My hands massage the growing pain on my head. "Eh... I should probably carry him back... All I'm hoping for is that he doesn't wake up, or this whole thing will happen all over again. And I really... _really_ don't want that to happen again, ugh... Damn it Gai, you're heavy.." I whisper half to myself half to the body flopped over my shoulder. My head hangs low as I start talking. "Mmm, I can't deny it any longer can I? …. I appreciate your affections. If you don't know about my childhood I should tell... well... you, or air if your still out but... With this whole socializing thing, the only people I was recognized by was you and your rival... But I don't feel the same way you do, and for that I'm sorry. As my sensei asked back when I was a mere student: 'You act tough, but that's to mask the fact that you're really hurting inside, your insecurity and lack of confidence makes you feel weak, and your greatest fear... Is you, yourself, am I correct?' At that certain point in time, all I could do was deny it, although every word she said to me in that moment was true... I appreciate you, Gai, and I hope we can start over, on a better note, as friends."

At that moment, Gai suddenly opened his eyes. He was obviously listening this whole time, his eyes glistening with happy tears.

"Ryu..." It seemed like he was going to say something real serious at that moment... but quickly it was learned to be wrong. "The other thing that you deny is... That you are really in love with me!" He smirks, and I just let his body fall straight to the ground. This time I don't care whether he gets injured or not... The signature smack of skin against concrete was oddly satisfying, considering it was Gai's. A simple smile spread across my face, despite the tear that was following closely behind. "Baka" Was all I could say before walking away at a brisk pace.

 _A true idiot... I try and be serious with him and this happens... I open up and I get taken as though it's not exactly important... How I feel... between the twisted lines... Just another excuse of his... But... Have I ever really been taken seriously? 'No big deal' ey? The way of a Shinobi... why can't my feelings be recognized? All that people expect is for me to be the "strong hero" that I am, without thinking about how I may be feeling... And those bitter memories... and my best friend. Where are you? You are important to this village,busy, probably. That's fine... I should be more productive anyway, not being the useless slug I am._

Drip, drop, a puddle of tears. _Tough, tough, tough!_

 _Strong strong, strong! Must be tough! Must not be weak... Must not... Must not give in._

Drip, drop, a puddle of blood.

" _Ha! What a weakling! Fool! Get up,get up, stand and fight, for once in your life!"_

Pound, thump, the beat of the slowing heart.

" _At this rate, you'll end up wilted, nothing... a distant memory!"_

Spinning. Everything was spinning. Only alone did I have these sort of episodes, no one knew how it really was once in solitude. A sharp pain started to come into my arm, looking down to see the sight of my own hand digging it's way into my dripping flesh. _Not again..._ The drops of blood seemed to follow the dragon tattooed into my skin, making it seem as though it was truly snaking down my arm. My fingernails were in my shoulder, of which was already littered with scars from the same outbursts. I cover it quickly, bandaging it up, taking in a shallow breath and letting the air back out, shaking.

 _Tough_

As though as it never happened, I continue, brandishing the same smile, however, the pain in my shoulder was nothing to ignore. Fingers find there way and press hard down on the wound, in an attempt to cease any bleeding. I was going no where, mind now blank. Who knows how long I walked in circles for, passing the same bench, covered with graffitti over and over again. But the 5th time around, a body had settled itself down onto it, it's face buried into a book. Obvious. My best friend, in his book as always, was sitting on this certain bench, but his attention this time didn't seem to be completely on the mass of pages, for his one uncovered eye was turned slightly in my direction. Peripheral vision was the only word for it.

"I see you there, Kakashi." He raised his head to meet my gaze. "...Yo." After a while of silence, he gestured for me to sit by him, which I reluctantly did so.

I tapped my foot in nervousness"...Long time no see, but... How did you know I would be walking through here?" Obviously scared if he was watching my little breakdown. Simply, he stared at me with a bored eye. "I don't know what you mean."

"I'm not dumb." I squinted.

"Fine... Sakura pointed me in the direction you stormed off in, said you had a little fit with Gai again, hm? And since I haven't seen my best friend for a while, I assumed i'd just decide to.. run into you."

"...So you didn't see...?"

"See what?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

Another silence. "... Has it happened again?"

I shake my head quickly.

"Let me see, then."

"No."

He narrowed his eyes, though only one was visible. "Let me see." He repeated calmly.

"I said no."

"And I said 'show me.'"

You could never win in arguments with this man.

I slide of my red robe, and pull back the fabric to reveal the bandaged shoulder. "See? There's nothing to be seen."

"...Take off the bandage, then."

My eyes fill with fear, mentally begging him to stop. "N-no..."

"Why not?"

"Because... ugh..." Once again, my head hangs low, and his hands find their own way, unwrapping the white fabric. I turn my head, away, mentally screaming. I feel the cloth fall from my shoulder,which was still stinging unbearably.

 _Strong. Tough. Don't show any weakness._

"Just an idiot decided to injury me in one of my weak spots is all."

"Don't lie. I have seen this before, it's no secret, but what is a secret is _why_. Care to tell me?"

"Not after you admit one of yours to me, a fair trade."

"I only have one, and I can't exactly tell you. It's quite embarrassing.."

"Then not a word will be spilled from my mouth..." I pull the sleeve of the shirt back down. "I do trust you wholeheartedly, friend, but even best friends have secrets."


End file.
